


Satisfied

by belizafryler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, final pairing is hamliza, lowkey hamgelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Hamilton met two of the three Schuyler sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this fanfic is totally cliche and overdone and horrid, but it's my first foray in Hamilton fanfic. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, and be on the lookout for more of my Hamilton fanfics!
> 
> Question; should I write Hamliza or Hamgelica more?

Angelica Schuyler was lovestruck. The man in front of her seemed to realise she was destined for more than being a broodmare. She was meant to be something _special._ Alexander Hamilton seemed to realise this. 

She’d conversed with him gently, in a proper setting such as their meeting place, at the Winter’s Ball. She was showing off a little, perhaps, but then again so was he. It was alright, then, she supposed. “Where’s your family from?” she asked curiously, turning her blue eyes up at him questioningly. She could not seem to help herself from wanting to know this man.

“That’s uh, that’s not important.” Alexander responded. “There’s a million things I haven’t done,” he stated. Perhaps that was an odd answer, but it was the only one that the two had time for before the dance ended. Alexander let go of her waist, stepping back, and she smiled at him, the smile fading as she turned around to see her sister’s face.

Immediately, Angelica realised three very important truths. She knew that, as the eldest child, with no brother to the family name, she would be the one to social climb. And oh, even with his penniless state, Alexander would be a catch. She didn’t want to marry him less for the fact she’d be marrying below status.

Secondly, she knew that he was mostly only after her, only complimenting her so, because she was a Schuyler sister. Marrying any of the sisters would elevate his status, and yes, she knew she’d be naive if she were to put that aside. Perhaps if she introduced him to Eliza, she could help him without having to lose him totally. She’d keep his eyes in her life. Oh, what eyes he had.

Third, and perhaps most importantly, Eliza had fallen for him as well. And while Angelica knew that if she were to speak up, Eliza would be silent - be resigned to the fact that Angelica had met him first - and say she would be happy for Angelica. She’d be lying.

Taking a deep breath, Angelica took Eliza’s hand and led her over to Alexander. “Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Eliza introduced herself primly, holding out her hand for Alexander to kiss, which he did in a very refined manner.

“Are you two related, then?” Alexander asked. Angelica smiled, nodding proudly. “My sister.” She confirmed.

Eliza bit her lip, looking at Alexander through thick lashes. “Thank you for your service, sir,” she said, momentarily confusing Angelica. Ah, yes… Alexander must be a soldier, his getup looking quite fetching and formal.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” Alexander returned, smiling at Eliza.

And that was the moment Angelica knew she would never be satisfied.


End file.
